1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which may exhibit wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and high response speeds, may be suitable as displays.